


Hotter Than Coffee

by peachaura



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Actor!Phil, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Phan Fluff, barista!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaura/pseuds/peachaura
Summary: In which Phil is a famous actor and Dan's a small town barista.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (jewelphan)

Dan didn’t particularly _enjoy_ working in such a big brand coffee shop. He didn’t _enjoy_ writing down orders day after day. He didn’t _enjoy_ dealing with picky customers. He didn’t enjoy any of it, but sometimes, such as today, he didn’t mind it so much.

Not because there were significantly fewer customers than normal or because this was his last shift of the week, but because today Phil Lester, one of Dan’s favorite actors, had just walked through the door.

Dan was taken aback to say the least. He wasn’t expecting the lead role of many famous movies to just waltz into the shop as if it were nobody’s business. Dan knew the man lived in London, but he never thought he’d get the chance to see him, let alone meet him.

He had seen all of the movies Phil was in, even the one’s where he played minor roles. Phil had been in all genres of movies, from romance to horror to comedy. Nearly everyone knew who he was, and Dan wasn’t any different.

Dan didn’t have much time to gather his thoughts before Phil was standing in front of him with only the counter separating them. Phil’s eyes were beautiful, Dan mentally noted, more so than in pictures.

“Ahem.” Phil coughed awkwardly, snapping Dan to attention.

“Right, yes, what can I get for you?” Dan muttered awkwardly, grabbing a cup to write the order down on.

“A caramel macchiato, please,” Phil said casually while Dan swiftly wrote it down on the cup.

“Name, please?” Dan asked, though he was perfectly aware of what Phil’s name was.

Phil raised his eyebrows. “Not to seem full of myself, but I’m pretty sure you know it.” He chuckled lightly.

“I-um, yeah, of course,” Dan stuttered, averting his eyes to floor, slightly embarrassed that Phil had caught on to his not-so-hidden fanboying. “Anything else I can get for you?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to getting your number,” Phil stated smoothly.

“What?” Dan spluttered, choking on the air around him.

“Your number,” Phil said again, dragging out the words.

“Sure,” Dan uttered quietly, scrawling his number onto the cup before telling Phil the total amount of the drink and leaving to make it.

After a few moments of stumbling around and filling Phil’s cup up with his desired drink, Dan finally finished and went to give it to him.

“Here you go, one caramel macchiato,” Dan stated, passing Phil the coffee.

“Thanks, I’ll be back, no one could pass up the opportunity of great coffee and cute baristas,” Phil voiced, winking at Dan before heading towards the door, turning around only to give a few last words. “Oh, and, it’s always nice to meet a fan.”

Then he left, leaving Dan a blushing and stuttering mess.

The next morning, Dan got a text from an unknown number saying just one word:

_Coffee? xx_

And all Dan could do was smile. 

 


End file.
